A Knight's Tale
by Zakkyun
Summary: [SKYRIM AU] Yazawa Nico, the best knight of Tamriel, is suddenly moved to a lame mission.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ ** _Hello, I'm a new writer that loves Nozonico._**

 ** _I wanted to start fanfics so my friends send me prompts and my Nozonicofag friend wanted a Nozonico Medieval/Fantasy Au, but I'm Skyrimfag and things took a turn._**

 ** _So here some notes if you want to know some things that maybe aren't clear at the story:_**

 ** _Practically no one (but Maki) makes fun about Nico's height because she is an amazing knight._**

 ** _Honoka is the Dragonborn because... Because she is the protagonist?_**

 ** _The place where Nozomi's house is at is called Clearpine Pond, it's near Solitude._**

 ** _Ayase-san is actually Eli's granny._**

 ** _Nozomi everyday clothes consist of tunics, when she goes outside with Nico she uses the college robes (and Nico uses her armor practically 24/7, take a break little girl...)_**

 ** _Nico's armor is the Solitude Armor but with a red scarf rather than that weird solitude flag and a better chain mail._**

 ** _She is too cool for school so she doesn't use the shield either and her boots/gloves are from the Iron armor because it's cooler lol._**

 ** _Skyrim doesn't have a working season so: First half of the year is cold and the other half is hot._**

 ** _In Skyrim, the Inns sells practically everything so I made the Inns just like that._**

 ** _And least but not less important, man I love Skyrim, the Solitude Hold, Nozomi, and Nico._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **The Best Knight in all Tamriel, Nico, and her Sidekick Witch, Nozomi.**_

My name is Nico, Yazawa Nico, and I'm the best of the best of the guild of knights that protect the princess of Solitude, Nishikino Maki, who became the princess after our victory in the war against the Empire. I'm not babbling about anything but if it weren't for me, she would probably be dead now. Sadly, she is an idiot who doesn't thank me enough for every time that I save her ass from a Wyvern when that idiot Dragon-born (I think her name was Honk something.) is not around.

Today, I got astonished to hear that I was being moved to a mission which I was chosen to be the only one to do! I was so delighted that I would finally have my showtime not being bothered by some amateurs that don't even know how to handle a sword properly. Sadly, all my happiness was thrown at the window when the Queen Nishikino said that unfortunately, it was just a long-time (and with long I think she means: for all my life) mission to safeguard a witch who is protecting us with a spell from our enemies. How dare they?! I am the best knight from this castle!

As much amazing I am, I can't complain about the Queen's orders, so I followed the map that was given to me to the witch's house in the middle of a nearby forest. It's not that far but I was perplexed by the fact that she could cast a spell within such a long range.  
It must be hard, being a witch and protecting our race, yet she can't live in the same city as us because some of the citizens are still hypocrites, even after the change of the Ex-Racist King to our now Chill-King.

Because I'm a fast (not so fast) runner, I quickly got to the front of the house. It has a cool and colorful little garden at the front even if it's in the middle of such creepy looking forest, the house itself was old looking just as a witch one should be but it was kinda big, like 2 floors big.

"Hello? I'm the knight that was sadly chosen to guard this house."

Even with my voice being sweet, I'm sure that if there was a neighbor in this forest, everyone could hear what I said. So when I called again, approached the door, and was abruptly welcomed by two hands on my breasts and a scary laugh, I was sure that I would hate my new job and already missed all the Wyvern I killed.

* * *

The days surely pass faster when you are doing nothing but staying alive, in 3 days the only thing that I killed was a chicken because Nozomi, the witch, wanted to have chicken for dinner. Everyday I wake up at 6 am, change into my armor, get my sword and then I proceed to stay outside, looking, just staring at nothing but trees makes me sleepy and sometimes I even think of sleeping on the ground, and then when it's 7 pm I can enter the house again and eat dinner, just to go outside when I finish eating and then when it's around 3 am I finally go to sleep, in the job could be worse, no wait, It Nozomi tried something new for dinner she burned the kitchen, luckily she knows a spell that made everything magically turns back, it must be a new one because I don't know about something so useful as that. After the "incident" she apologized and said that maybe I should do the dinner, I accepted because I'm probably the best cook in the world too (Is there something I'm not the best at?), she giggled about my title but it's OK because she said it was really delicious.

At the moment, I'm coming back to the house to sleep, it's my fifth day of sleeping on a couch rather than my comfy bed at my house, but as I'm just here on the couch I think that I can't comply too much, Nozomi is not a bad person, we just don't have too much time to talk with each other, maybe if we spoke more, no wait, what I'm thinking? After _that_ way of introduction? No way we could be friends.

 _"W-whaT ARE YOU DOING, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME PERVERT!"_

 _"Ehh? I'm not a pervert, I'm just helping you ~"_

 _"HELPING ME WITH WHAT? AND CAN YOU PLEASE STOP ALREADY!"_  
 _Then the pervert in question took the hands off, I was going to come using my armor but instead, I came with just a normal set of clothes, bad choice for today._

 _"Fufu, someday you will see how much I helped you~ Anyway, you are short on height and black hair, so...the one who is going to protect me is you, right?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm going to protect you from anything during my time here."_

 _"My name is Yazawa Nico, nice to meet you."_  
 _(I guess)_

 _"Nice to meet you too... Nicocchi! My name is Tojou Nozomi ~"_

 _"W-what's up with that nickname?"_

 _"Hm? Is something wrong? To be fair, you can call me just Nozomi! We're going to spend a long time together so no need to be formal right?"_

 _"Yeah... Guess you are right, Nozomi."_

 _And then I forgot everything that just happened before the introduction and thought that we were going to be good friends._  
 _But my thinking quickly changed. On the first day, she said I could sleep in the same bed with her, it was embarrassing but if there was nothing to do about it why the complaint? The bed was big so there was no need for we to be too close, everything was going perfect, but later I woke up just to feel my face in the middle of two big cushions (read: Boobies.) and I couldn't even breath. I struggled to get away from Nozomonster but she was hugging me so strong that I had to scream so she would wake up._

 _"Nicocchi? Is something wrong?"_

 _She said while rubbing her eyes._

 _"Yeah, YOU are something that is wrong."_

 _"M-me?"_

 _"YEAH YOU AND YOURS...BIG TITTYS. I'M GOING TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH, GOOD NIGHT."_

 _"Wait, Nicocchi!"_

 _But I was already on the couch, the cold couch, but at least, I had no chance of being suffocated while sleeping._

I could quote more moments but the sound of the wooden stairs got me out of my thoughts, making me lift my head just to see Nozomi sleepily walking to the kitchen.

"Nozomi? Is something wrong?"

But no answer, maybe she didn't saw me and heard me, so not wanting to speak louder, I stood up on my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Nozomi it's late for you to be just doing a walk around the house, did something happen-"

But my phrase was cut off as she hugged me, sobbing on my shoulder.

"Please, just let me hug you for a while."

"Uh, okay?"

As she cried harder and harder, the only thing I could do was hug her. When she noticed that, she hugged me tightly so I did the same while trying to guess why she was crying, and we stayed like that for at least 30 minutes.

When she finally let herself calm down, I took her to the couch to sat down while I poured some tea for her. As she was already starting to pour one before she started to cry, it was fast so I quickly came back, giving her cup and sitting by her side until she felt like going upstairs to sleep again or to say something.

"I know you want to know what happened."

"Yeah, I do, but if you are not comfortable with saying, you don't need to."

"No, I will do it, you are losing your precious sleeping time to console me and I didn't even say anything."

"It's not that precious you know? Nothing do happens outside so..."

"I had a nightmare. One that every single person that have a spot in my heart died, and I couldn't do anything, not even magic, I just, stared at them being killed, the city was being destroyed and everything was burning, it was horrible to watch, and then when the assassins fled, I was there all alone because I couldn't protect the city with my spell."

"Nozomi."

Not wanting to see her sad face for one more second, I put my hands on her shoulders to make her face me directly.

"I don't know if I have a place in your heart, but I swore to protect you until the end, and if we come to a scene like that, I, the great Nico Yazawa, will be there to help you and we will save everyone! No one is going to die, the war is already over and we won! So please, don't be sad you are not going to end all alone, I'm here with you."  
She was surprised (so am I) with my speech, but she grinned at me and started to laugh.

"Hey, why are you laughing? I didn't say a joke!"

"Hahaha, it's just... You are so proud of your skills even if you barely caught that chicken the other day pfft... Sorry, I couldn't hold it!"

I was really stupid once more to think we could be friends.

* * *

After what happened, she stood up and still laughing got upstairs to sleep, leaving me to sleep for probably for just 3 hours.  
At the morning, though, for the first time, she was the one to wake me up (It's usually the other way around).

"Nicocchi~ Waaake uuup."

"Eh? Nozomi? What is up?"

"Tehee, Good morning for you too~ I just wanted to ask if you could escort me to a nearby village to buy some things."

"OF COURSE! I mean, I'm assigned to protect you so it is a dumb question you know?"

"Well if you insist on coming~ I will wait for you outside~"

And then she opened the door to leave the house while happily whistling. Weird girl.  
While we were walking to the shop, she started to ask things.

"Nicocchi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Why the sudden question?"

"It's just that you wake me so calmly like you have done it many times before, so I thought you had siblings."

"I do have two little sisters, so I was usually the one to wake them."

"Oh! If you take care of them just like you take of me, I'm sure you are a great older sister! Ah, we are already here."

"What are we going to buy?"

"I remember you saying that you liked sweets on the first day when we were eating the desserts, so~ for you being my knight in the shining armor yesterday, I'm going to take you to eat something sweet~"

It wasn't necessary but Nozomi wouldn't listen to me so I let she drag me through the village to a wooden house that I never saw before.

"Wonder Zone?"

"Yup! It's a friend's place so I'll make sure they are going to treat you with a delicious cake!"

"Nozomi I don't think it's necessary."

"Shh, no need to thank me Nicocchi~"

Why I'm assigned to protect an idiot witch with huge boobs?  
The place was crowded with Nordics drinking ale, girls laughing and bards playing melodic songs while the maids were doing their jobs.

"Kotori-chan!"

"Nozomi-chan! Good morning! How can I help you?"

"Nicocchi, she is Minami Kotori, the main maid, and a long time friend~ and Kotori-chan, this one is Yazawa Nico, the knight that is protecting me~"

"Nice to meet you Yazawa-san!"

"Same..."

"As you can see, my friend here is a little salty sometimes, so I dragged her here to eat something sweet!"

"Hey! I'm not salt-"

"Oh, if that's the case please follow me to our best table!"

Her voice was so pitched, but I don't know if it's magic but, it still had a sweet tone, like it was an angel voice or something.  
The "best table" was a table upstairs, at the corner and near a window, the things were peaceful there, no Nordics drinking and laughing like there was no tomorrow even if it was just 11 pm or something, it was peaceful, and even the bard here was playing something slower.

"So, what will be for the two of you?"

"I will have meat, and Nicocchi will have the special cake!"

"Ookaay~ I will be right back with the dishes!"

When Kotori got downstairs, I faced Nozomi.

"Do I have a say on the matters here?"

"Hmm, I guess you don't?"

"Yeah, thought so."

"Trust me Nicocchi~ It is going to be the best cake you ever had!"

I guess I'll have to put my trust on Nozoboobs this time.  
When Kotori came, she placed the Tittymonster's plate but not mine, is a cake to bake than a plate of grilled meat?

"Dwont Worry Nicocchi! It's just that it's a suuuhper hard cayke to do."

"Could you, at least, don't talk when your mouth is full?"

"Hehe, sorry, as I was saying, Don't worry it's just that the cake is super hard to do, it's a special one you know~"

"I heard you the first time."

"Oh, is that so."

And she proceeded to go back to eat her meat, I knew she liked meat but, this much to just ignore me?

"Sorry for the wait Yazawa-san, here, your special cake just like Nozomi-chan ordered! Hope you like it!"

"She will~"  
Instead of looking to the cake, I remembered of Nozomi's dream last night.

"Wait!"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, but if you are a friend of Nozomi then you are my friend too, so... You can call me by the first name."

She beamed when got what I said.

"OK then Nico-chan! I hope you and Nozomi-chan enjoy your meals!"

And with that, she left to the first floor.

"Well someone here is already enjoying her meal."

"C'mon Nicocchi let me be~ Just go and eat your cake already~"

"Tsc."

And then for the first time, I saw the cake, it was a birthday one, with strawberries at the top and Yazawa Nico written in colorful words.  
"Why that?"

"Eh? Nicocchi is passing so much time in the forest that she forgot the days and months? I'm a close friend of Maki-chan you see~ And she is also your close friend, right? So~ When she said the one that was taking care of me, she also said your birth date and here we are, at the twentieth second day of the six-month!"

I don't know what to do in a situation like that.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

"There is no need for you to say a thing~ Just you enjoying the moment is enough for me."

"Nozomi... Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Nicocchi!"

And now to correct me again, maybe we could be friends, just maybe.

When we finished our meals, we bid farewell to Kotori and a question surged in my mind.

"If you are here, how can you keep the spell to protect the city?"

"Oh you finally acknowledged the force of my spiritual power~ See Nicocchi, as I'm an amazing witch and I was so excited to celebrate your birthday, I searched in some books for a way to make a specter that could do the spell in my place while I was away, and guess what?"

She made the silence, requiring my answer like I wanted to know.

"What."

"Glad you asked because I found it! And then I conjured a specter that is right now doing the spell to protect the city while I'm away. So we can have fun for at least 6 hours or so~"

"What do you mean by "Having fun" ?"

I think I want to go back in time to take my question back.

"You will see Nicocchi, you will see..."  
I don't want to see.

"U-uh I suddenly am with a headache, so I think we should go home! We already had so much fun, eating, so we should just go home and call it a day!"

"Nicocchi, there's no need to hide the fact that you want to stay the rest of the day having fun with me~ So let's go! I will take you to one more place that you will never forget!"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

And for the rest of the time, Nozomi dragged me for many places that I had never seen before, I even started to question if we still were at the Dragon Bridge, how could I pass here with my guild and never see a Theater, a big Inn? Nozomi made me pray at a shrine, watch the guards training, and last she made me carry many Potions she brought at a Potion Shop that I have never seen before.  
She made me do so many things that for a moment I wondered if it still was my birthday.

Time surely do fly when you are having has been 3 hours since we started to do things as it was getting late and the sun was starting to set, so we started to do our way into the woods.  
Even if by "Having Fun" Nozomi meant "Making fun of you", I still had my share of happiness today, obviously I wouldn't let she know that.

"You know Nicocchi."

She asked my attention while munching on a sweet roll. I wanted a bit but my hands were occupied holding the leather bags with potions and alchemist stuff.

"Nothing too dangerous happens in the forest, right?"

"Nothing dangerous that I can't handle, yeah."

"Anyway, I think you should use just a chain mail shirt rather than all that heavy armor, isn't it hot outside to use all that stuff?"

"It's not that heavy because we had training and all but near Solitude it sure gets a little hot at mid-year... I will consider that, thanks for the reminder."

"You're welcome~"

Silence followed afterward, but it never was an awkward silence, it was always a comfy one. Not much time after, I could already see the house in the distance.

"So, I never asked but, you are an expert witch right?"

"Yup~ What about it?"

"But you are an expert in destruction, conjuration, alteration, illusion or restoration spells?"

"Hehe, all of them~ I started wanting to learn conjuration as a kid, with that in mind, my family helped me to attend classes at the Winterhold college and there a teacher, an old witch called Ayase-san, assisted me all the way until I graduated on conjuration spells, but I was surprisingly good and it ended quickly and I wanted to stay more time at the college because I liked everything there! So, I started to do all the classes and graduated on every single one of them, and then, sadly, I left the college."

"That's kind of amazing to hear."

"No need to say that my magic is amazing~ Still, there are times I can't remember a spell and end messing up on what I was supposed to do..."

"But if you could do a familiar to make the spell for you while you were away, why do you make me do the dinner every day?"

And she started to walk faster.

"Oh, we are already here! Time flies huh? Let me get the key."

I felt an urge to slap her face.

"Oops."

"What is that?"

"I don't know where the keys are..."

"Nozomi how could you-"

"Here they are~ I was kidding Nicocchi, do you know what the word joke stands for?"

"Yeah, I do, it means that you are stupid. Now get out the way so I can enter and put the bags inside already."

"Rood, aren't you going to say those shining knights phrases like Witches first?"

"It's ladies first, and unfortunately, I'm a lady so I could enter before you anyway."

As I was placing the magic pots at their right place, I took a glance at the beautiful astronomical clock that stood right next to Nozomi's desk. I probably didn't notice it the last time I was here (Only one time, at the first day) because I was busy trying to escape.

"I see that you are amazed by my clock~"

"It sounds strange when you say that."

"I will pretend you didn't say that~ So, this clock is a gift from the principal of the Winterhold College as she said I was the best student she saw for a long time and that she was proud of me."

"Full of achievements aren't you."

Noticing the salty tone in my voice, Nozomi grabbed my left hand when I finished placing the pots.

"Nicocchi, there's no need for you to be I first came to the Solitude Hold, I heard a lot about you from our King and Queen, and when I was leaving you were coming back to the castle from a mission, carrying a werewolf at your back. It was so cool! The werewolf was so big and all but you was doing all you could to carry it to the castle as a trophy, all the guards and knights were clapping and cheering calling you a hero, even I clapped!"

She stopped for a while before resuming her story.

"I know you are no Dragonborn but you are way cooler than Honoka-chan,"  
I thought it was Honk, but it is Honoka...

"Everyday when I see you outside, doing nothing, I think that you shouldn't be the one assigned to stay here all the time as a guard, someone cool as you should be killing a dragon and saving the world every day and being a hero so-"

I can't hear any word of that.

"STOP STOP STOOP!"

She stared at me surprised of my action, but that was what I wanted.

"Stop already, you said I was a hero but wanted me to do cool things and save the world. If I'm protecting you that is protecting the city, then I'm too saving the city right? I'm no hero, I'm just an ex-knight with some skills."

"Eh? Why Ex-Knight."

"Because now,"

I kneeled before her, looked straight into her eyes and kissed her hand, and then I said;

"I'm your all-time guard."

The mood stayed a little tense after my choice of actions. First, Nozomi started to blush, but she stood still at the same place, then, I thought of what I did and started to feel the heat on my face, but I couldn't make a move because of the embarrassment. Gladly, Nozomi was the first one to break the mood.

"Uh, it is getting late and we should call it a day r-right? And you must be tired! So uh..."

I think that we should call what I did as Gay but I took the chance to lift from my 'Kneel before the king' pose.

"Y-Yeah! But I still have some time until my shift ends-"

"No need for that!"

She then started to push me outside of her room.

"W-wait Nozomi! I have to work! It is my job to-"

"I-I KNOW YOUR JOB SO CONSIDER IT AS A ONE TIME PAUSE OR SOMETHING! JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

"But-"

"Good Night Nico!"

And then she closed the door on my face. As I was looking to the cellar after I took a bath and changed, I finally got the fact that she called me without the "cchi" in the end.

I'm an Idiot.

Another day, another duty to complete.  
When Nozomi saw me in the morning, she said a quick good morning and left to her room. Did I say something that embarrassing that she doesn't want to even see my face? I must be the worst. Now I finally know something that I'm not the best at; making friends.  
As a way to pass my shift, today I just took care of the garden while thinking if Nozomi hates me now. The garden has nothing but lillies but it still was something beautiful to see. It was so awkward that I ate lunch outside at the garden's table. But now there was no escape as I'm the one who do the dinner and we always eat together, so this is my chance to confront her.

"Nozomi is the meat good?"

"Uhum."

"I thought it would be a little too salty because I messed up between the preparation but I'm glad you like it so uh... Is the lemonade good? Or is it too sweet, if you want I can-"

"Nicocchi."

"Y-yes?"

She placed the knife and the fork aside then looked at me.

"There's no need for you to be like that, I was just surprised yesterday but it's all fine now."

"SO YOU DON'T HATE ME?"

"What-"

"I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I SAID SOMETHING STRANGE THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE SO I WAS SCARED-"

Already forgetting my meal I got off my chair.

"A-and you said Nico instead of Nicocchi so-"

My awkward and stupid fast speech was interrupted by the sound of Nozomi's sweet laugh.

"Aw Nicocchi~ You are so cute that I'm sure no one could hate you. I was just too happy that I couldn't think straight you know? Sorry if it made you sad."

"Fuck you Nozomi! How could you do such a shit move on me, I'm so done that I'm even saying words that I couldn't because I should be a good old sister-"

And she laughed harder with every word that I furiously said. In the end, I was happy that everything was the same, to be honest.

 _Ps: Nozomi is an idiot._

* * *

Today I'm narrating what happened so far on this unlucky day.  
After our delicious lunch together, I happily resumed my duty, I was happy because I sensed that things were going to get cool for some reason and not for the fact that we had lunch together. Anyway, it happened! A Spriggan came, trying to kill Nozomi's familiar that take care of the garden when she's busy and I can't do it (because I was waiting for the Spriggan ops). Finally, my showtime was coming! The great Nico Yazawa was going to show that dumb witch how cool she was!  
I was glad that during I could do enough sound with my sword to get Nozomi's attention and then when I knew she was looking at me, I killed the spriggan with ease, and then Nozomi clapped at me (and she made her familiar clap along).  
Sadly, my sword was getting old so it broke on my final blow on the spriggan (Of course it was getting old, I do nothing here).  
Nozomi tried to do a replacement but the swords she could conjure were kind of...uncool. So she said there was a blacksmith at the Dragon Bridge (that I also never heard of) that could help me.  
So when we got there, we saw Kotori hurrying to enter on a house with a bucket of water in hands, but she was trying to do things so fast that I had to help her to open the door. Then she said that Sonoda Umi, the blacksmith, was sick and she was going to take care of her, Nozomi wanted to help with a spell but Kotori said everything was going to be okay.  
Can things get worse? Nah, I don't think so.  
The only person that I could remember was the blacksmith at the city, near the gate to the castle, but the fact was that I had bad terms with that one. But my job is to protect Nozomi and I can't do it if I'm not with a sword I had to fight the urge to do a wood sword until Umi was better.  
How many time has it been since I saw my siblings? It was going to be so cool~ I could tell them all the amazing things that happened and- Wait, I have nothing to tell them, do I? Anyway, when we started our way to Solitude (even if I insisted that Nozomi shouldn't tag along because of those Nord citizens that thought things like -Burn the witches get all the wishes- or something, she still wanted to come saying that it would be dangerous if I was away and she was alone at home) In the middle of the road, Nozomi started to cough violently, I was surprised that when I approached her, she was hot like a Flame Attronach, meaning that she had a fever, and it was all probably because of what happened in the morning before Lunch.

 _Here I am, doing my job, my only job, the job that I have to do, for all my life; Looking at trees, I mean, protecting Nozomi. I was going to play a little with my sword using it to cut a tree or something but Nozomi called me by the window of her bedroom._

 _"Nicocchi!"_

 _I turned to the house and looked up to see Nozomi in the window._

 _"Yes? What's it Nozomi ?"_

 _"Can you come here for a while?"_

 _"Yes, I will be right there, wait a minute!"_

 _"Thanks!"_

 _And then she closed the window again. I think that she should open it sometimes, to let the fresh air in and some sun rays, but she never listen to me. If Nozomi asked me something, obviously I would do, so I entered the house and got to her bedroom, she was at the door waiting for me._

 _"Here I am Nozomi, what's up?"_

 _"You see, I'm a little bad at alchemy so I wanted to try and create some potions~"_

 _"Just that?"_

 _"Yup, Just that!"_

 _Even if she explained what she was going to do, I was still confused._

 _"Not trying to sound rude or something but what does it have to do with me?"_

 _"Well that's an easy question~ You're practically my responsible parent, right? So..."_

 _"First of all, I'm you guard, and second; Are you asking for my permission?"_

 _"Yes! Uh, can I?"_

 _"No."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Yes you can, Nozowitch, I will be right there,"_

 _I said while pointing to her bed._

 _"Until you finish your fun."_

 _"Thanks, Nicocchi!"_

 _I sat on Nozomi's bed and watched she carefully reading her book, getting the ingredients on the shelf and doing the mixture. It was so peaceful to watch that I started to feel a little sleepy, slowly closing my eyes until I finally fell asleep._  
 _When I woke up, the first thing to come in my vision was Nozomi testing an ingredient, probably to know the effect but, what was that? A leaf? No, I can't remember the name...Oh no, shit SHIT._

 _"NOZOMI NO!"_

 _But it was too late, thinking that it was better late than never I abruptly made a move to get out of the bed and then I grabbed her hand._

 _"Why did you eat that for!?"_

 _"Good Afternoon for you Nicocchi~"_

 _"That's no time for you to be funny! Tell me what was that."_

 _"Eh? A Scathecrow, why? Is something wrong?"_

 _"ARE YOU DUMB?"_

 _She was shocked by my yelling._

 _"Nicocchi what's wrong?"_

 _"IF YOU EAT A SCATHECRAW YOU CAN DIE!"_

 _"The book didn't have an entry for Scathecraws so I thought that-"_

 _"AND NOT ONLY YOUR HEALTH! YOU STAMINA AND MAYBE EVEN YOUR MAGIC POWER AS WELL!"_

 _"Nicocchi, h-how do you know about that?"_

 _"Because my dad was poisoned by a mixture of an Imp stool and Scathecraws."_

I said that Nozomi shouldn't have eaten that and I kept saying how wrongdoer I was but she said it was going to be fine, still I made sure to watch every move she made when I was inside the shack to see if there was a weird side effect going on.  
The best thing that happened today was that a courier was passing by in a horse and saw me trying to make Nozomi wake up as she fastly fainted after some coughs, he then saw my red scarf, red eyes and raven hair and recognized me from those stories the bards at the city tells and was amazed like to see me in person, after confirming some facts, he was willing to help me.  
And now here I am, sitting on a chair at Nozomi's bedroom, watching as she breaths peacefully even with such pained face, waiting for her to wake up.

"Nozomi...Please get well soon..."

On this night, I didn't get any sleep.

* * *

It has been three days since I last heard Nozomi saying my name. Those days had been sad, I barely got any sleep and I'm avoiding to eat because it's no fun if Nozomi is not at the table with me.  
I felt culprit for not being her "responsible parent". At night when it's the approximated time she always passes to say good night to me when I'm still on duty outside, I cry. I feel guilty every time I see her face as I can do nothing to sooth her pained expression. I failed as a Knight, as a Guard, and the worst of all; as her Friend.

* * *

Four days; She still weak, her fever got higher, but, at least, she is eating.

* * *

Five days; Today a courier came with a letter to me and Nozomi, it was questioning the fact of the barrier protecting the city weakening and that we had to do something, I burnt the letter.

* * *

Six days; I can't stand it anymore, I'm going to a mission to get an alchemist so he can do the better potion to cure diseases. I have to come back quick so Nozomi doesn't get in any danger. Sadly, the only alchemist in Solitude was killed by the ex-King, so I have to search for one.  
I prepared my backpack, the one I got here with, and put all single pieces of my armor, and for last I took the map of Nozomi's wall. I still had no sword to slash any devil that would dare to get in my way but at least, I have an enchanted dagger that was given to me as a reward for a mission, I said that it would be the last case use as I loved to use a sword, never thought I would come to use it.  
Lastly but not less important, I approached Nozomi.

"I'm going to come back soon, don't try to do anything okay? I'll be here in a flash."

"N-Nicocchi..."

"Yes?"

"You...You don't need to do it..."

"Shut up, idiot," I used my hand to put her bangs away from her face to kiss her forehead "I'll come back soon, and then I will tell you all the things that the great Nico did, you better thank me. Please remember to eat something and drink water from time to time."

"Nicocchi... Thank you for being by my side..."

"It's my job."

"As my guard?"

"No, as your friend."

And with that, I started my quest to the best alchemist I could remember just from books, the duo of magicians in the Dawnstar hold, Hoshizora Rin, and Koizumi Hanayo.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Tojou Nozomi, I'm the one who is making a protection spell to save Solitude from magical attacks, such as fire breaths from dragons and projectiles conjured by destruction spells.

It all started with me leaving the Winterhold college, as I was already old to have my own life, me and my family parted ways. In my adventure to see new things about the world, I met the Dragonborn, Kousaka Honoka, who was nothing like the stories told by the bards.

She was silly and cheerful and made me who still had no friends, to open up. As she was a hero, the majority of the citizens loved her, and with that in mind, she used a favor to give me a horse as a gift for my birthday. We got to all kind of missions together and met with all kind of people, from beggars to demon lords, and we saved the world many times in silence.

I had so much fun, until one day Honoka said she was going to take a break from such dangerous things and visit her old friends, and of course, I tagged along.

We traveled to the Dragon Bridge in the Solitude Hold, I remember it being really cold as it still was the first half of the year.

Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori, Honoka's childhood friends, were kind with me, and I opened another spot on my ex-lonely life to them.

Honoka said she was going on another adventure but this time, I didn't go, she was sad but understood and I wished her good luck.

I made a house with magic near the Clearpine Pond because it was a beautiful place when the pond was reflecting the Sun and Moon's light.

Stil not satisfied, I went to the city willing to help them with something. I proved my power to them and they said that I really could help. For some days, I stayed at the Blue Palace's bedrooms until they had something for me to do, in that time I made a little friendship with the tsundere princess, Nishikino Maki. Finally, I was summoned by the King and he asked me to take care of the protection of the city with a ward spell, and I complied. Seeing that it would weak me, Maki- _chan_ told her parents to give me a personal guard and that it had to be their best knight, I tried to say no but they accepted they daughter's request and told me to go back home, that in the next day my guard would come.

When I was leaving the castle, I heard a commotion near the main gate, I was curious so I used my cloak to stealth approach the many citizens that were clapping. And there I saw her, a girl with short height with her raven colored hair falling into her face because of the sweat where her bright ruby eyes shined, and she was barely standing, carrying a werewolf on her back. In this moment I knew she was the best knight I ever saw, and that it was impossible to have someone better than her in Solitude, meaning that she was going to be my personal guard, then I smiled at the scene and started to clap along with the other citizens.

When she came here, I was a little nervous because she was practically a hero and I'm just a skilled witch.

She was rude at first, but I started to make the first move to ease the tension with jokes, with an effort of the two sides, we started our friendship.

Even if it was by just a little time, I always had fun being with Nico _cchi_ , even if my affection weren't appreciated all the time, I knew that she liked me as a friend, and our feelings were mutuals.

But now by a mistake of mine, I got sick because of a Scathecrow I ate, making Nicocchi go on a mission for a potion that could cure my disease, leaving me alone.

Every day is a sad day when Nicocchi is not around.

I can't move too much so she moved the food shelf and a water supply into my bedroom before she made her way to her mission.

Basically, what I do every day,( aside from eating and drinking water), is reading magic books, to get better at alchemy, and looking at my clock, so I can know how many days passed since Nicocchi has left her mission.

Sometimes I worry, is she fine? is she having fun? I want to send a letter to her, but she said I shouldn't leave the house and I have no choice but do as she said.

When I look at the sky at night and watch those beautiful stars, I remember _the good moments_ we had (at least for me~).

 _"Nozomi! HAVE YOU SEEN MY CHAIN MAIL?"_

 _"Yes, I certainly saw your chain mail Nicocchi but, where are your clothes?"_

 _She blushed and covered her body with a towel when she got the fact she was just using her underwears, cute._

 _"I-I CAN EXPLAIN."_

 _"I would like to hear it then~"_

 _I put the book I was reading aside and turned all my attention to her, pointing to the spot next to me in the couch so she could explain herself. She complied while blushing hard, still covered in a towel even if she wasn't naked._

 _"So?"_

 _She took a deep breath and explained._

 _"Iwastakingabathandagiantbirdtookmyclothes."_

 _"Oh... You were taking a bath and a giant bird took your clothes-"_

 _"Oh? I tell what happened and you say just that? Oh because it's not important or-"_

 _"To be honest Nicocchi, it's more like an "Oh, you are dumb, how the best knight let herself be fooled by a bird?"_

 _"The same way the best witch sucks at making dinner._ "

After that I lend an old tunic to Nicocchi so we could search for her clothes together (She was so cute using my tunic~ I wanted to print the image in my head).

Today makes one week that I haven't seen Nicocchi, again those questions bubble in my mind; is she fine?

I know Nicocchi is a strong person so there's no way that I could think bad things, the worst that could happen to such a strong person was a sneeze, and after all, idiots don't get sick right?

Today I started to read the book that told about the guards of each hold and some spotlights to the best Knights of each hold, it was a recent book of course so I was sure that Nicocchi would be there. Not too much time after starting, I quickly got to the Solitude part, and there she was, a page just talking about The Great Nico's schemes and adventures and a sketch of her smiling triumphant. I couldn't hold my tears when I saw the image. Am I becoming too soft? I was always alone in the start, no one in the college talked to me aside my teacher, so why am I crying by the fact of Nicocchi's absence? It has been just five days; five days that I didn't catch a glimpse of she playing with her sword; five days that I couldn't see she taking care of the garden; five days that I didn't hear she yelling my name furiously saying that she was tired of my teasing. Yes, it has been just five days, that I'm alone.

I like to remember those days that started our friendship when I have no intention to read a book.

 _"Your house is a mess."_

 _"Ehehe, I just moved here Nicocchi, Sorry~"_

 _"No apologies! Go outside, I'll do a cleaning."_

 _"Eh? It is fine-"_

 _"Outside!"_

 _Of course, I wasn't going to lose like that. I stayed on the couch doing a lot of dumb questions while reading my tarot cards._

 _"Nozomi, I said to you go outside-"_

 _"Soo Nicocchi, do you prefer Summer or Winter?"_

 _She stared at me in disbelief because I just ignored everything she said._

 _"Summer."_

 _"But you are so cold, strange."_

 _Ignoring my analyze she resumed the cleaning._

 _"It's pretty strange for a Knight to be doing house chores you know?"_

 _"Yeah I know that it's pretty strange for the best knight to be kicked off the kingdom just to take care of a witch."_

Thinking about it now, it was pretty harsh, but it also is a good reference to tell how much she changed over those little times we had, I will make sure to tease her a lot when she come home from her trip.

 _"Uhm... Yeah, it is huh?"_

 _It made me a little sad but I didn't want to show it to her, so I got up from the couch and started my way to pour some tea in the kitchen._

 _But before I could actually get to the kitchen, she grabbed my wrist._

 _"Uh, look- I'm sorry."_

 _She was embarrassed._

 _"I'm just a little confused by the Queen's request but I know she didn't have any harm in her intention so... Uh- I don't know how to say it but-"_

 _Too cute._

 _"Ni-co-cchi~"_

 _"Yes?!"_

 _"If you continue to feel sorry like that..."_

 _"EEK!"_

 _I would give her a punishment she would never forget~_

Even if she made that "Serious Knight" upfront, she was really awkward to do say anything on the first day (some hours actually, after this event she started to yell more and do things that Nicocchi do).

When I feel lonely, I like to busy my mind with thinkings about the time she was here by some way. Like the time I had a depression and she was there, being my friend. Things really started to be happier after that night she kneeled like the knight she is and said: "I'm your all-time guard." Isn't she a cheesy one?

 _"Nozomi, open the door."_

 _I reluctantly did it._

 _"W-what's that Nicocchi-"_

 _She passed by me like I was nothing and settled on my bed._

 _"Lay down on the bed."_

 _"EH?"_

 _"C'mon Nozomi, do it already, you are sad and can't sleep right? I could hear you sobbing you know."_

 _"Sorry... Did I wake you-"_

 _"So, I will stay here until you sleep."_

 _She smiled at me, not that shit eating grin she has when she is telling of the hard missions she had to do with her stupid squad, a sincere smile, and I could feel my sadness already slipping away._

 _Of course, I complied, it was cold so she even placed the blankets on me. Does she see me as a weak person, I kind of like to rely on her but what if this secretly annoys her?_

 _"Nozomi,"_

 _"What's it Nicocchi?"_

 _"You can rely on me for anything okay? Don't keep the fact that you are sad, just say when you aren't feeling happy and uncomfortable! I saw it sometimes but, I wasn't suited to just come to you and say Hey stop hiding your emotions! Uh wait," She got up for some reason to close the door and then she sat on the edge of the bed again "I'm here to protect you right? So I guess this count?"_

 _"Nicocchi~"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I know you are doing you role as the knight with a white horse or something but why did you suddenly closed the door?"_

 _She started to open and close her mouth to say something but regretting and getting the fact that I was watching she being a mess made her blush._

 _"This is kind of stupid so... Good night!"_

 _She made an attempt to escape but I grabbed her wrist and sat on the bed while doing so._

 _"You are not escaping~"_

 _"Uh... Weren't you tired-"_

 _"Was I? I don't remember saying that word at all~"_

 _"Fine, I will tell."_

 _I smiled and released her hand. She sat on the bed again._

 _"So, it's nothing important, to be honest, I closed the door so uh no one would hear what I was going to say."_

 _"Nicocchi, we are in the middle of a forest-"_

 _"YEAH BUT PEOPLE PASS HERE!"_

 _"It's like 3 am?"_

 _"UH...PEOPLE DO WALKS AT 3 AM!"_

 _If I sent a letter to her ex-squad saying that they captain was like that, I'm sure they would laugh for days."_

 _"Yeah Nicocchi, I'm sure everyone walks at 3 am."_

 _"Ugh, you are happy already so I'm going back to my couch. Good Night-"_

 _"Ehh? Who said you were sleeping on the couch today?"_

 _"What?"_

 _She was as surprised as me when I just heard what I said. But if you say things you continue things in your way right?_

 _"I did a card reading in the morning."_

 _"And?"_

 _"They said that you were going to help me and I would reward you with kindness!"_

 _"And with kindness, you mean that you will let me sleep in the bed?"_

 _"Yes~"_

 _She deadpanned._

 _"Nozomi, last time you offered me to sleep with you I couldn't breathe-"_

 _"It was a misalignment of the planets! I'm sowwy~ Please forgive me Oh my brave knight!"_

 _"Gross."_

 _"Sorry, I tried to copy you but guess you didn't like it hehe~"_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY COPYING ME-"_

 _"So you are coming?"_

 _I lifted the blankets so she could enter._

 _"Nicocchi! my arm will fall off if-"_

 _"There's no helping then..."_

 _And she complied._

 _"Just- put those away from my face."_

 _"It's kinda hard, they stay at the same height of your face-"_

 _"I'm done, go sleep already."_

 _"Good night, Nicocchi~"_

 _Some time later I heard it._

 _"Good night... Nozomi."_

This really is some memory to dream about.

Today marks 10 days that I haven't seen Nicocchi. After my lunch, I heard a knock on the door, I got there at a slow pace because of my sickness, but, in the end, the one in the door sadly wasn't the one I thought it would be, but I was surprised to see the princess on my door, five knights accompanying right after.

"Nozomi, I had one question but now that I'm seeing you in such a horrible states, it multiplied at least four times."

"Princess...Please come in."

"Guards, stay here outside with-"

She silenced herself when she got over the fact of one person's absence.

"Just stay here and wait for me."

She entered and closed the door and then she sat on the couch, I did the same.

"So... which question first?"

"Regarding of your condition, why are you in such a weak state and such a pale skin?" She paused to place her hand on my forehead "Your skin is burning and you face is all red."

"I caught a couple doing some shameless things in the pond and now I'm embarrassed~ Next question Maki-chan."

If only my cough had a better timing maybe Maki-chan would believe in me.

"Nozomi, that's no time for jokes."

I couldn't fool the Maki-chan anymore, I must be really weakening.

"I was doing some potions and then I ate a scathecraw because the book didn't have an entry for it but next after _she_ woke up and yelled at me saying that it could kill me. I brushed it off laughing that there was no way a piece of red grass could weaken me but, here I am."

Maki-chan's left brow lifted in concerning when I said _she_ rather than Nico.

"You look horrible, no offenses."

"Hahaha, and you look stunning as always Maki-chan~"

"Still with the jokes... I really don't get you."

I smiled at her while in my thoughts I was saying _I'm sorry Maki-chan._

"So, for the next question. Why are you still forcing your powers to do the spell?"

"Eh? It's my job to-"

"No, it isn't your job, you wanted to help, we're never going to force you. Now please, stop it."

I was at a loss for words but I did just as she requested, with a motion with my right hand, the protection spell was removed.

"Our guards are going to work hard until you recover, there's no need for your exhaustion." She gazed at me with an apologetic face, "I'm really sorry Nozomi, I couldn't come here sooner."

"For me to be protected by the best knight in the universe and for the princess to say she is sorry for me... I must be a really lucky person~"

She noticed the fast change of my health's state and grinned, then after a minute she returned to her serious posture.

"You do know my last question right?"

I don't want to answer it.

"Yes, I do."

Nicocchi's words played in my mind. _...Just say when you are feeling unhappy and uncomfortable!_ Sorry Nicocchi... Not this time...Maybe when you come back, you can teach me how to properly do it.

"Nozomi, Where did Nico-chan go."

I hesitated and Maki-chan knew it.

"She said she was going to Dawnstar, so the best alchemist could do me a potion..."

"How many days?"

"..."

"Nozomi!"

"Ten days, Maki-chan, ten days."

It made me sad just from counting and saying.

"Sigh..."

She put her hand on my right arm to comfort me.

"Don't worry, she is with our blacksmith, there's no way they are in danger."

"Blacksmith?"

"Yes, Nico-chan and the city's blacksmith, Ayase Eli, are childhood friends, still Nico-chan insists that she doesn't like Eli that much."

"E-Eh? Ayase ? Like the teacher from the college?"

"Correct, the difference is that Eli wasn't that fond of magic but everyone was expecting much from her, so she fled off the Winterhold College hidden in the back of a carriage until she got in Solitude where Nico-chan found her."

If Nicocchi is with her childhood friend, there is no way such a duo can be taken down-

"You saw happier and stronger now."

"Uh? Ah, Yes... hehe~"

I'm not that good with hiding emotions those days, thanks, Nicocchi.

"Aren't you preoccupied, though? That she is so far?"

"Maki-chan~ On the cosmological scale it's all nearby~ I already said it when you were talking about stars remember! Now that I know she is fine, I just need to wait for a while~"

She sighed. She was sick of hearing that phrase again as I said it many times in my fast time living in the palace.

"I don't say it often but... It's a pleasure to see your happiness coming back."

"What's that on you Maki-chan?"

"Ueh? Where?"

I pointed to her heart.

"You are all honest today~"

She quickly got up to go to the window, hiding her face from me.

"What's that with you... I just wanted to see how my friends were doing...T-There's nothing wrong with this!"

"Hmmm~? So Maki-chan just said that we are friends~?"

"Agh! I shouldn't have come!"

I teased Maki-chan for all the afternoon but of course, I was really glad she came to check on me with such concern even if she wasn't trying to show that.

When Nicocchi comes back, I will make sure to tell her all of the reactions I got from Maki-chan~ I'm sure she will be pleased to hear, just as I will be when she comes home.

With some of my magical powers and stamina back but still not in full health, there were things that now I could do, like... Cleaning the house for example!(Not that fun is it? ops.)

Yesterday Maki-chan left some meats saying that it wasn't like she wanted me to eat properly but they had too much in the palace~ If she is honest for too much time I think it breaks her!

Being informed that Nicocchi will be fine really recovered my happiness~ I'm cheerful all day and now that I can finally move around more, I can take care of the garden again, then I'll let it perfect for Nicocchi's arrival~

I want her to feel like the hero she deserves to feel like.

Afternoon of the 13th day, today is a white day, the snow is beautiful to watch from the window~ Today I'm feeling happier because of a premonition I had in my dreams.

It's sad that I can't go outside and do a snowman... But I'll endure it because she would scold me if I told that.

A slow 5-times knock, one that I couldn't ever forget the rhythm, got me off my thoughts.

"I'm coming!"

I have to hurry this time, someone here is a little impatient so I better hurry before said person yells.

 _"You'll see! The great Nico will come home on a beautiful day, where the snow is falling slowly just because it's amazed by my return!"_

 _"I can't wait for it~_ "

I grabbed the handle of the door hesitantly but pushed it with all my courage.

"Nico-"

She was right in front of me, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Why are you-"

And in a split second, she hugged me tightly, not giving me the time necessarily to do a question.

"How you knew it was me."

Her voice was muffled by her sobbings and by my clothes as well.

"There was no way I would ever forget a rhythmed Knock made by the hero of Solitude that says Nico Nico Nii~"

"Nozomi..."

She looked up, and finally, I could see her face after days that seemed to never pass.

"I'm sorry-"

"Thank you."

"Eh?"

"If you want to say thanks don't say sorry, you taught me that~"

I couldn't hold my smile, either could she.

"Thank you for waiting for me.." Sadly, she had to let go of the hug to push something from her bag "Here, if you drink this you will be healthy in hours-" She froze "Wawawa? W-Wait I'm sure it is in this pocket-"

As I was watching she searching with a desperate action for the so-called potion in her backpack, I let a thought escape.

"Nicocchi...seeing you again already made my health better in no time..."

Thought she gladly didn't hear.

You know Nicocchi, for a problem relating alchemy items to a side-effect disease, you could just get a standard potion to cure diseases, the one you got is probably going to get me health until the rest of my life. So when you are sick, I will make sure to do my maximum for you~

But I couldn't say that to my hard worker Knight could I?

"And then I jumped on the troll's back and yelled "ELI THROW MY KNIFE AT MY DIRECTION!" And she did that and then I grabbed the Knife in mid air and slashed that giant troll's back killing him with a fatal hit!"

Listening to Nicocchi's stories made my hunger go away in a distant, because hearing her was too much precious than eating something I could eat later.

"...Then I had to help Rin to gather the ingredients so Hanayo could do the potion and it was so hard!"

"Hm? Why was something that simple so hard, Nicocchi?"

"Because Rin is an idiot! Geez!"

"The books don't say that sure you aren't lying~?"

I helped my urge to laugh all the time with sipping my glass of wine, especial for today's dinner.

"Hey, who cares for the books-"

"I sure do."

"Well, you must be the one then! Because when I said I was the best knight of all of the Solitude the people of Dawnstar said they didn't know me! What an Absurd right Nozomi?"

"Ohh my god how could they do that for the number one knight in all of the Solitude?"

"I Know right! And Eli said "Nico don't do anything stupid" What was she trying to imply? That the great Nico is stupid? Blasphemy!"

She probably ate all the meat and sweets and probably 90% of our wine to accompany her dinner.

"Ey Nicocchi."

"Yes?"

"You told a lot about Eli but why she isn't here with you?"

"Oh that's a too easy question for someone as intelligent as me you see- She said she changed her mind and went for the Winterhold college- Wait, I have to say that to the Queen! That's going to be a pain..."

"You better write a formal letter then, want me to help you because you don't read the books or it's too easy for the great knight too~?"

"Hey, you are going to call me stupid too!? Go team up with Eli then!"

And we laughed for many hours, Nicocchi had so much to tell that it was hard to get sleep with all the emotion she put in the telling, sometimes she even did the same movement of swords to empathize her words.

How could you get happier than seeing the person you like in such high spirits after a time of not seeing then? I don't think that's even possible.


End file.
